Possession
by phirephox666
Summary: "It might have worked out between us if you weren't in love with someone else." He blinks in surprise before responding with a serene, "Pardon me?" Slash. Rating is warranted. Sequel to purpose. Complete.


**Title: **Possession

**Author: **PhirePhox666

**Fandom:** Cal Leandros

**Pairing/Characters:** Cal/Niko, Promise, George, Robin

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Slash, Incest, A Smattering of Smut, Odd Writing Style

**Summary: **Promise pauses as she looks at him over her beautiful wine glass and makes an abrupt right turn off of normality and into crazyville with a change of subject that would sound abrupt if done by anyone else. She manages to make it sound as if she's segued in to it neatly as you please."We might have worked, if you were not in love with someone else."

**Disclaimer: **It's mine. Really. I also own Disney Land and _National Geographic._ HaHaHa. I wish.

**Word Count:** 3,140

**Dedication: **Once again to _Air-Red_ who got me motivated to write this thing. Her awesome fan-art for the series is one of the rewards I get for writing. It's great motivation. -grins-

**Prompt:** None.

**Excerpt: **Promise pauses as she looks at him over her beautiful wine glass and makes an abrupt right turn off of normality and into crazyville with a change of subject that would sound abrupt if done by anyone else. She manages to make it sound as if she's segued in to it neatly as you please."We might have worked, if you were not in love with someone else."

**A/N:** This is the sequel to 'Purpose.' It is not technically necessary to read that one though I'd love it if you did. This is only half as long as it's prequel but I think I did this the way I wanted to. This is Slash and _Incest_, if you do not wish to read please hit the back button. That is two warnings so no one can complain. The writing style is a little odd on this but I sorta like it. Hopefully you lot do as well. I _tried _to pace this fairly slowly. The whole point is sort of a subtle build up. Hope it comes out that way. Anywho, on to the reading! Oh, and once again, props to _Air-Red _for awesome moivation! Review if you wish. Flame if you wish. Still never been flamed. Hope you enjoy.

Possession

LACDNAOKIN

"Sorry." Soft exhale, a whisper of a sigh. Small rustle of silk against skin.

"No, I understand." Another exhale. "I realized. A little."

"Sorry." Heavy regret.

"I know." Finality, stark in the word.

"Friends, still?" Hope, fear, regret.

"Yes." Wistful sadness, grief. "Yes. Friends."

A third time. "Sorry." Softer this time. Whisper of skin against skin, press of soft lips against his cheek.

"Goodbye, Niko." Rustle of clothes. Aborted movement to get up.

"Goodbye, Promise." Reluctance, wistfulness, relief. Faint smile burned into his mind. Stark click of a door closing. Closing on a part of his life.

Another sigh. Slumping, relaxing into ugly old maroon fabric. Distracted by it's ugliness. A welcome distraction.

Eyes closed, easy to hear near silent steps come closer. Hesitation in a step. Then stop.

"Nik?" Uncharacteristic hesitance, concern, warmth. Affection washes through him. Faint smile on his lips, eyes now open.

Cal stands behind discordant cushions, gazing down at Niko.

"Cal." Affection in his voice, no question, reassurance in a single syllable.

Some worry in Cal's face. Gray eyes meet gray. Niko smiles.

LACDNAOKIN

He could have loved her, would have loved her, perhaps did love her in a way. But it was carefully constrained love, never truly giving himself over. Always wary, always tense, perhaps partly a result of being on the run for so long. Not entirely though, and it strained them.

She did love him, all passion, fiery and unrestrained, all serenity, calm and solemn. A beautiful contradiction. And she loved him. But she also knew him. Knew him as well as anyone besides Cal knew him. Knew his constraint would never ease. He did not, perhaps could not, relax around her, not fully.

It broke her heart, in truth, just a little.

They crumbled, passion burning out, burning both of them, and they crumbled. For a time she struggled to keep it together, to keep them together, even as she felt it rip and tear away at the edges. Straining her, hurting her. She felt him drifting and she let go, let it burn out and crumble beneath the weight of their errors and neglects.

He regretted it, she knew he would, but he regretted it after it was so broken that there was no fixing it. The fact that he had not realized it was crumbling, breaking, broken, until it was long done was a stark realization for both how truly far he had drifted away from her.

There was no way to fix that, no reason to try. Not if Niko, who was always alert and attentive, had not even realized they were falling apart, falling to pieces.

And for all he regretted, he was also so very, very relieved. The faintest guilt comes after that. Not enough to make him try to push her back in to comfortable familiarity of their relationship. There is too much respect in him for her to try that and she deserves better than him anyway.

He could have loved her, would have loved her. But he didn't.

LACDNAOKIN

"You broke up with her?" Incredulousness, amazement, the barest hint of something else.

"It was... mutual." Soft words, hidden meaning. "We both agreed that it was better this way."

A noise, disbelieving, denying. "She loved you!" A strange thing to bring up.

"She did." Soft, a little regret.

"You loved_ her_!" This a little more strained. Realization. Of course.

"I should have," Agreeing with a sad tilt of his head, "but I didn't."

A choked sound of surprise. Niko leans back, bringing Cal into view again.. Strange disbelief, twisted on his face.

_"What?"_ Strangled, choked sounding. Rough sound of Niko standing, clothes scraping against maroon fabric. Soft, near silent steps.

"Little brother." A pause, meaningful in it's very existence. "I did not do her justice." Solemn, a little sad, a little guilty. Sharp intake of breath. Gray meets gray.

"I don't understand." Reluctant admittance of defeat. A faint grin in return.

"That's okay, little brother." Silence as they stand close enough to feel each the heat of each others bodies. Cal fidgets.

"Will she... will she still come around?" Nervous of the answer, of causing Niko pain. Whisper soft exhale, not quite a sigh, not quite a breath.

"Yes, in a while." Cal nods, understanding a little.

"You would have been happy. With her." Said like it's a fact not a supposition.

"Maybe." Niko allows. "It would have been... easy. She deserved more, though, and what would I have done with easy?" Silence, filled with question, speculation.

"You deserve to be happy." Startled, surprised huff.

"I am. I have you. What more could I want?" Red, crimson blush staining pale cheeks. Embarrassment and delight in the face of Niko's sure words. Warmth and affection from Niko in return. It was good.

LACDNAOKIN

The world shifted although it was less plain to outsiders. It was all too obvious to Niko. He and Promise stayed friends, both ignoring what might have been awkwardness between them. Instead focusing on their friendship. They were friends, good friends, and nothing more. She still made him take her out to dinner occasionally. Usually these not-dates go easily and Cal has yet to make a lewd comment. Niko does not expect this to last long so he revels in it while he can.

This one is going quite well. Light conversation flowing between them as easily as it ever did. Promise pauses as she looks at him over her beautiful wine glass and makes an abrupt right turn off of normality and into crazyville with a change of subject that would sound abrupt if done by anyone else. She manages to make it sound as if she's segued in to it neatly as you please.

"We might have worked, if you were not in love with someone else."

If he wasn't, to use Cal's words, 'an eerily unflappable super ninja' he would have spit out his mouthful of wine, dropped the delicate and no doubt expensive glass, or stared at her in open mouthed shock and disbelief. Or some combination thereof. He doesn't do any of those things, only blinks in surprise, before calmly swallowing his wine and responding with a serenely polite, "Pardon me?"

Promise rolls her eyes, subtly and elegantly, a look upon her face that says, 'Infant human.' It is a look that he has not before inspired from her and it makes his expression cool significantly. She startles, ever so slightly, obviously not expecting the not quite anger.

"It is not obvious, Niko." She demurs, and he can see her struggle to find the right words to apologize with. "I had ample time to watch you and even then it took me a long, long time to realize."

He's silent for a moment, then gives a nod and the set in his shoulders and the tightness in his eyes relaxes. He remains silent though so Promise takes it as her cue to continue with her line of thought.

"It is not so wrong, you know. I have seen much worse in my time. You, in fact, have seen much worse in yours." The faintest of smiles touches her lips. "I would wish you luck."

He smiles back, the smallest of upturning of the corner of his lips.

"Thank you." He murmurs, taking another sip of his wine. "I could wish no better of a friend."

She graciously allows him to change the subject as he walks her to her limo. When she has been driven off he walks towards home taking only one, short detour.

George smiles when he walks in, utterly unsurprised with his arrival. He orders a vanilla ice-cream and watches her hold court. It's fascinating in it's diverse complexity. There is no neat line leading to where she sits, comfortable and in her element. Instead there are people scattered throughout the small shop, some with ice-cream, some without, but everyone of them who waits for her is identifiable. There is not clear connection between them, but something in the way they glance at her, a combination of nervous energy, faint fear and anticipation, catches his eye and makes him ever so slightly more wary of his surroundings.

She smiles at the man before her and he leaves looking relieved, as if some great burden has been lifted from his shoulders. George stands, all grace and wisdom and warmth and knowledge. He has never wanted less to talk to her and at the same time he has never wanted more. The copper-haired psychic sits down across from him with her own ice-cream and she does what she has spent years learning how to do properly. She waits.

LACDNAOKIN

"Niko." Warm and gracious and understanding.

"Georgina." Less sure than usual in his words, but still friendly. The sound of ice-cream being eaten in delicate licks.

"You have a question, Niko." Knowledge in her voice and yet she's forcing him to say it, he realizes.

"Yes." He hesitates, holding off a moment longer. Then is ashamed, he doesn't hesitate at the important things.

"Should I take the chance?" Soft voice, soft question, no hesitance as he plunges right in. George smiles, bright as the sun, as an angel. An angel with curls of fire.

"He would not disapprove." An explosive breath, tension draining from him. Not what he was expecting. She grins more widely.

"Thank you." Relieved, grateful.

"You only had to ask, Niko." Playful and easy. An angel, he decides, definitely an angel.

Comfort and courage found in ice-cream. She kisses him, butterfly soft on his cheek, as he leaves. More than courage, her blessing, her approval. It's appreciated.

Watches him as he leaves and grins in evident delight. He doesn't, can't, know what she sees. She wouldn't tell him if he asked. He trusts it's something good, trusts she wouldn't let them rush into ruin.

A cool breeze, catching his clothes. Catching his lengthening hair. Urging him on. The smell of the city, all it's sounds, all it's voices, steadying him and giving him courage. Courage he wouldn't need for anything else.

Faint catch of carpet against his shoes in front of their door. A pause, then a click. He unlocks it, slips in silently, calm and serene as always, trusting in Georgina as he hasn't trusted in anybody but Cal in years. Sliding locks into place as he hears the tell-tale shuffle of fabric on carpet.

"Nik? You're a little late." Amusement, faint worry, something...else. More.

"Sorry." Soft, somehow intense. He turns, slate-gray focused on Cal. Unrecognizable emotion, intense and unpredictable in them. Cal blinks his own identical eyes. A scowl, confused not angry.

"Ah, it's fine." Confusion colors his voice. Shuffle of clothes as he fidgets under an increasingly intense stare. "Niko? What is-"

Niko _flows_ across the distance between them all graceful limbs and sharp speed. Gentle hands turn Cal's face up and gentle lips press against his. A chaste kiss, warm and gentle and constrained. Then almost as quickly as he was there, Niko retreats. Eyes cast down, ready for rejection or rebuff.

Soft sound of surprise, delayed reaction. A pause. Then Cal is kissing him. Back or again or both at the same time. It's anything but chaste. Hot and a little desperate, unrestrained and seeking, yet not the sloppy clash of teeth and tongue one might almost expect. A response to an unasked question. An unneeded question.

Delighted noise muffled against warm lips. Happy sigh in return. They break apart looking debauched and Cal secretly takes pleasure in this look upon Niko. Completely self-satisfied, Cal grins. Niko just leans against him, surprised and pleased all at once.

"Finally." Affectionate, self-satisfied. Niko huffs a soft breath.

"What?" A sound of pleasure as he finds his lips captured again and lets himself melt a little into the touch.

"Finally _mine_." Triumphant now, grinning against his lips.

"Ah. Yes. I was-" He cuts off there, unsure what really follows because it's:_ -already yours. Always yours._ But it's also: _Scared. Worried. Afraid._ He's not really sure he's ready to admit either of those, or the fact that the world does not always bow to his tranquility.

"I know." And Cal steals another kiss, silencing his thoughts. Niko hums in pleasure. He doesn't have to say it after all. Cal knows.

"_Mine._" Whispered soft against his pliant lips. Possessive and warm. Niko matches the kiss, taking back marginal control.

"Yes."

LACDNAOKIN

They fall into a relationship almost as easily as Niko and Promise fell out of one. They come together as if it's something that always has been, not something still in it's infancy. It's simple, or as simple as anything with Cal ever is, and not so very different from what they were before.

It's the little things that make it the most different. They sleep in one bed together at night, a time when Niko lets his need for touch reign free and they fall asleep entwined so closely together it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. There are little touches in the outside world, subtle and sly. There are hints of smiles that play across Niko's lips, solely for Cal, a whole language that even if others can acknowledge, have no way of deciphering. Subtle differences that twist everything into a slightly different light.

George knows immediately, of course. She comes over the very next day offering ice-cream, sweet smiles, and congratulations. Cal blushes a little but doesn't glare as hard as he could have. Then blushes harder when she kisses his forehead softly, taking advantage of his sitting position. She kisses Niko on the forehead as well, going up on tip-toes to do so. Niko recognizes the gesture for what it is; another reassurance, a blessing.

He brushes his own grateful kiss across her knuckles and she dances gracefully out their door as easily as she came in. Cal splutters after her with a confused look on his face.

It does not take long for Promise to notice it. She has seen love of all forms over her nearly six centuries of life. She catches the change in focus and though Cal has always been the center of Niko's focus there's a different sort of intensity to it now. She catches the subtle language of smiles and notes the small amount of added possessiveness in the way Cal treats Niko.

The same possessiveness that makes Cal snap, "Back off!" at a happily oblivious Robin when the puck's heavy flirting gets a little too flirty. Robin could not look more surprised if Cal had hit him over the head with a brick. Cal, master at it that he is, ignores the puck's expression as he gets up and nearly drags Niko out of the restaurant, trusting Promise to get their bill, and silently swearing to make it up to her. Her subtle support has meant more to the both of them then she could ever know.

It is not until they're home that Cal remembers that if Niko had protested at all to being drug out of there they wouldn't have made it a foot from the table.

"Why?" He asks, knowing that Niko will understand. Niko just smiles, a genuine, if small, smile. Then he leans in to kiss Cal gently. When Cal responds Niko opens his mouth to let Cal in, moaning softly when Cal takes advantage of his pliant lips and open mouth.

Cal kisses with unrestrained need and desire always, but this kiss is colored with possessive triumph. He controls the kiss and Niko lets him, lets Cal push him against the wall and press close enough to feel his arousal through to many layers of clothes. Niko moans again as Cal rolls his hips against Niko, perfect and hot as sin.

Hands scrabble underneath shirts and against skin, pushing fabric up and over, pausing only a moment in their kissing. Niko's hands find purchase on Cal's back, nails digging in, grip almost tight enough to bruise. Cal ghosts his hands across Niko's olive-tan skin, never settling in one place for more than a moment.

Harsh breathing from Niko as Cal feathers soft kisses down to Niko's neck and bites at smooth flesh, just hard enough. Niko growls, a low, animalistic sound that Cal delights in hearing. Cal rolls his hips again in time with a light nip at Niko's pulse point and there is a gasping exclamation of "Cal!" and then a low, hissing, "Yesss..." last consonant drawn out in a sibilant display of pleasure.

Cal pulls him away from the wall, somehow managing to maneuver them down the hall to the first room that has a bed. Niko falls gracefully back on to it when Cal pushes him and the younger takes a moment to admire olive skin and long limbs that is on display for him and him alone. Then he settles himself and sets to work again.

Niko is a screamer once he's been pushed to a certain level of pleasure, past all his self-control, and Cal loves making Niko lose it like that. Loves knowing he _can_ make Niko lose it like that.

It's slow, torturously so, and drawn out, and both gentle and hard at the same time. It's all pleasure and fire between them and Niko's gasping and moaning and chanting Cal's name in an almost unintelligible string of sound when he peaks, arching into Cal's embrace in his pleasure. Cal comes moments after, his face buried in Niko's shoulder as he moans out Niko's name in turn. Cal cleans them up quickly before returning to Niko's warm embrace. They fall asleep entwined, legs tangled together, bodies pressed together as close as they can get.

Cal wakes up to find moonlight spilling in through half-closed curtains. They're in the bed that used to be exclusively his and the moonlight comes from the window he used to gaze out of at night. It falls across Niko's face and body, bright enough to illuminate his features but gentle enough not to wake him. He looks like a Greek god, lithe muscles and strong face. Hair fanned around him and highlighted by moonlight. He looks so ethereal Cal suddenly doubts that he's really there.

Cal can't help but trace his fingers over olive skin. Niko wakes up, of course, at the first light touch, gray eyes unguarded and sleepy.

"Go back to sleep, Cal." He grumbles, leaning up and kissing the younger drowsily before dragging him closer. Even half asleep Niko is the stronger of the two and they end up once again tangled together as close as humanly possible. Cal smiles as Niko drifts back in to sleep, completely relaxed. A lingering kiss to his lips and Cal rests his forehead against Niko's shoulder, relaxing into sleep as well, allowing one last flash of triumph.

_His _Niko. For always.


End file.
